


A New Way To Play

by IrLaimsaAraLath



Series: Pride Goeth [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrLaimsaAraLath/pseuds/IrLaimsaAraLath
Summary: Solas and Niyera Lavellan play a little hide and seek in the forest.  As elves do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @takehimbythefade on Tumblr was doing a smut blurb contest...but because I don't blurb, this happened.
> 
> Someone requested part 2, so that'll come along sometime or another.

Standing in an errant patch of moonlight that had somehow found its way to the forest floor, Niyera heard Solas as he approached from behind.  She knew that when he willed it, he could move as silently as any specter, and she smiled at the knowledge that he gave himself away for her.  “What game shall we play this evening, vhenan?” he asked, the timbre of his voice already low and thrumming with expectation.  Her face tilted skyward, and her white hair fell long down her back as she stretched her arms over head.  “How about hide and seek?” she suggested, turning to him with a flourish of her hands overhead.  He couldn't help the smile her visage pulled to his lips; she was luminous in the moonlight, and it caressed every flat and swell of her body, every rise and every curve.  Slowly, she lowered her arms and reached out to him with one curled and beckoning finger. 

 

“Do you not think that is a little juvenile for us?” he inquired, stepping closer as she bade him.  For every step he took toward her, she took one back, and the exaggerated sway of her hips caused the silk of her skirts to twist against her thighs.  “Not the way we’ll play, ma lath,” she replied, her voice polished like velvet.   When he raised an inquisitive brow, she grazed the backs of her fingers across her chest to the rise of her breasts.  “I have something for you, but it's hidden,” she explained with her words as well as her hands as they coasted over her stomach and lower.  “And, before you can have it, you have to find it.”  His sharp grey-blue eyes followed the path of her hands, and his lips parted on a shuddering breath as she dipped below the hem of her dress and into the apex between her legs.  “Who knows where it may be,” she teased, continuing her lure of one step back for his every step toward her.  

 

“Am I required to catch you first?  Must I trap my quarry or will she readily submit?” he asked, his steps quickening as a sly smile crept to his lips.  She laughed, and the sound filled the crisp night air as she shook her head.  “When have you ever known me to  _ readily submit _ ?”  One corner of his mouth curled higher, revealing a glint of white teeth.  “Only every time my tongue presses into that tight quim of yours,” he quipped, and her gasp of feigned shock lasted only a moment before it dissolved into laughter as she turned and began to run.  “Ma nuevan,” he said, as much to himself as her, and he gave chase.  Beneath his feet, the forest floor was cool and grassy, even the gnarled roots that rose bore a cushion of soft moss.  In front of him, the billowing of her hair flashed silver in the moonlight as she darted between the trees, and his breath painted argent plumes on the cold air.  She would perhaps never know how much of a disadvantage she had in this game.  Pursuing the fluttering of her skirts through the night, the pale wisps of her hair, the scent of her that lingered even after she had gone -- these were things that caused his blood to rise, his heart to race before the actual chase ever started.  The allure of the hunt was a passion that stirred him deeply and was so seldom indulged that it was a delicacy now.  And, he intended to savor it.  

 

Her voice echoed around him as she called his name, a sing-song chant that ran needle pricks over his skin.  After he leapt over a tangle of tree roots, he paused as the ghost of her form darted through the darkness around him.  His chest heaved, and he willed the sound of his blood rushing in his ears to quiet as he strained to track her by sound.  In his mind, he could envision her movements -- slipping by first to his left, then around to his right.  Around and around.  His chin dipped as he timed her pacing, and when she next passed before him, he Fade stepped behind her, just at her heels.  Startled, she squealed and burst into laughter as she abruptly changed direction.  Curling the Fade around himself, he darted around her as she had him, only much faster, and when her bewilderment slowed her, he stepped directly into her.  He caught her arm and spun her to face him, and she'd have caught only a glimpse of his wicked smile before he stepped them both forward.   When they rematerialized, they were inches from a towering tree, and the momentum allowed him to forcefully pin her against it.  Though she grunted with the force of it, she grinned at him through her quickened breaths, and his chest swelled with his effort to catch his breath as he held her arms trapped at her sides.  

 

The gaze he turned on her was wholly predatory -- grey-blue eyes dilated with lust, the tip of his tongue wetting his lower lip before he caught it between his teeth.  The weight of his stare sank through her, ensnaring the warmth lodged within her chest and threading it between her legs.  “Do you submit?” he asked, still breathless as his gaze hung on hers a moment longer before it delved to the rise of her breasts as they heaved with her breaths.  “It would seem I have no choice,” she conceded as she arched her back to lift her hips against his.  He gave a low growl as he bucked against her, his length already hard against her.  “Claim your prize, ma lath,” she whispered as she strained against his hold to brush her lips against the underside of his chin.  “Ma serranas,” he managed to say beneath his breath as he leaned back just enough to snake a hand between them.  

 

Unconcerned with decorum, her curled his fingers into the neck of her dress and pulled.  Buttons popped loose and the fabric fell aside.  “Are you hiding it in here?” he asked, yanking the neckline of the garment down off one shoulder to leave her half bare to the night air.  The chill chased goosebumps over her skin, but the sensation paled in comparison to his hand rising to engulf her breast, thumb perched atop its stiffening peak.  “I shan't tell,” she said, turning her head aside as he leaned his weight into his grip.  “No?” he pressed the question against the skin of her throat as he bowed his head.  

 

His teeth found the skin over her pulse, gliding harmlessly as he tongued the steady rhythm.  She made a noise of dissent, and the bite of his teeth was no longer gentle as he bit into her neck.  Not enough to make her bleed, but hard enough to leave a mark and draw a quivering moan from her.  As he lapped at the beat of her heart, he pushed down the other shoulder of her dress before gathering her breasts in his hands.  “Are you certain?” he queried, but didn't wait for an answer as he gripped firmly and scraped his teeth across each satiny mound of flesh.  He lowered his mouth to one pebbled peaked, worrying it with his tongue as he tilted his gaze to hers.   Her mouth fell open, and her hand rose to cradle the back of his head against her.  Even that small measure of encouragement was more than he needed, and he sucked more of her into his mouth, working greedily over the flesh with lips and tongue.  

 

“I'm c-certain,” she finally admitted, her free hand grasping at his hip to pull him closer.  Groaning around her breast, he obligingly hitched a knee between her thighs, and the high-pitched noise that left her as she ground down on it was enough to persuade him to move on.  Though one hand lingered on her bosom, the other slid over her hip.  “Is it perhaps hiding beneath this lovely silk?” he murmured, his voice as soft as a sigh but with a hint of menace in it that made her sex throb.  “Perhaps,” she offered as the fabric was lifted, pulled and bunched at the curve of her hip.  “Perhaps,” he echoed doubtfully, reaching to stroke at the front of her thigh before he made his way higher.  Her own hands hand begun to wander, kneading at the breast he'd abandoned as the other held firm on his shoulder.  As his fingers brushed into the silken skin betwixt her thighs, he studied her face.  “Here?” he asked in a whisper, his touch remaining superficial, fleeting strokes that pulled little whines from her as she tried to lift her hips against him. 

 

He gave her a scolding tut-tut as he shifted a hand to her hip, forcibly holding her down.  “I think I may be getting warm, vhenan.  Am I?” he asked coyly as his hand cupped her sex, his thumb still caressing the skin above the slit.  “Mm,” was the only answer she offered as she struggled half-heartedly in his grip.  “No?  I suppose I'll just have to check,” he intoned as his middle finger slid between her lower lips, “to be certain.”  From deep in her throat, she gave a groan as he finally found his way where she wanted him.  “Usually the prey is not so eager to be eaten, vhenan,” he mused, marveling at how slick she'd grown with so little attention.  The breath that had never quite returned to normal in her chest sped again as squirmed on his hand.  In torturously slow strokes, he swept his finger from back to front, barely brushing over her opening to graze her clit before falling back again.  Every time he hit the small pearl tucked within her folds, she convulsed, pawing at his shoulder only to grip a fistful of his tunic.  Her noises were small and desperate, and his attentions were steady, intentionally measured to be painfully sweet as he swept trails of kisses across her collarbone.  

 

On the heels of a particularly wanton moan, she tugged urgently on the shoulder of his tunic, and he straightened leaned back just a touch to look at her.  “Ma lath,” she said between her panting breaths, “I have a confession.”  He acknowledged her with a soft hum, his hand never ceasing or stilling as he stroked through her folds.  “Oh?  You're finally ready to tell me?” he asked, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, he sank his middle finger knuckle-deep into her.  Her voice broke on the sensation, and she cried out in both pleasure and relief.  He smiled only faintly, as if to himself, as he added another finger to his languorous pumping in and out.  “Please, continue.”  Her tongue swept over her lips, and she schooled herself against thrusting too hard against his hand as she gathered her voice again.  “Mm, I lied,” she said, and he gave his wrist a subtle twist as he pulled his fingers from her cunt.  She mewled at the loss and bucked her hips shallowly against his grip before she continued, “There's nothing to find.”  

 

She failed to look properly chastised as his stare turned withering, instead fighting against and losing the struggle not to grin.  “Is that so?” he said, more a statement than a question, as his hands rose to take hold of her arms above the elbows.  Biting her lip, she nodded, silent as she tilted her head back against the tree to observe him.  “My little deceiver,” he coo’d at her, leaning in as his hands rose to her shoulders.  “What shall I do with you now?  I still crave my reward,” he said, the words hot on the shell of her ear as he ground his hips into her, his length a hard prod on her hip.  She couldn't help the moan that left her, muffled only partially by the quick clamping of her lips.  “...and you... _ you _ deserve punishment for your misdeeds,” he admonished her, scraping his teeth against her jaw as he drew back.  He met her gaze and held it for an agonizing amount of time, then abruptly pulled her toward him only to turn her in his arms and push her back up against the tree.  He crushed her with his weight as he twisted his hand in her hair and craned her head back.  

 

“Since you deal in lies now, perhaps Fen’Harel would have you as his mate,” he growled into her ear, his voice made hoarse and gruff.  He  _ never  _ played so carelessly with the truth, but as the opportunity had presented itself, he had to admit a certain morbid curiosity within himself as to her reaction.  “Perhaps my prize should be to take you how he would,” Solas breathed into her hair as he pulled back before he released it and pressed his curled fist into her back between her shoulder blades.  She didn't fight, at least not beyond the feeble efforts that were merely for show.  All part of the game.  “And, how would the Dread Wolf take me?” she asked, incapable of masking the desire in her voice as it made her words low and breathy.  

 

While he realized she didn't know,  couldn't know, hearing the effect his threat had on her sent a pulse straight to his cock.  He was already working the laces of his leggings open when his fist fell from her back to the hem of her skirts, which he yanked up over her hips.  Surprise fell from her lips in a yelp that bottomed out into a moan as he slid back up behind her, hands gripping her ass and spreading her cheeks as his length settled between.  He pulled in a shuddering breath as he pumped in rolling thrusts against her and nuzzled his face into her hair.  “Hard, relentlessly,” he said, voice gravel in her ear, “and until you could no longer scream his name.”  The tremor that rolled through her sent a rush up his spine, and he snatched a handful of her hair again as she whimpered her need.  “Tell me, little deceiver, whose name will you scream as I fuck you and sow my seed deep within you?  Whose name will you whisper when my cock is buried balls deep in you  _ yet again _ and you've lost the voice to speak?” 

 

As he adjusted himself to drag the head of his cock through her folds, she set to trembling and managed only to whisper  _ Yours _ in response.  He snarled in disapproval, simultaneously yanking back on her hair as he rocked into her cunt with no reservation, and the name was torn from her lips in a desperate chant with each thrust.

 

“Fen’Harel!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware. Here thar be smut.

The name sparked fire in his chest that turned to ash on his tongue, the invocation all at once reviving a part of himself he'd struggled to tamp down and making his mouth dry with the danger of speaking the truth aloud.  The mix was heady and intoxicating.  He tried to bury the detestable thrill of it inside her:  in the skin of her shoulder where his teeth had found purchase, between her legs where he would leave his mark.  Her coherence was forced from her, one punishing thrust at a time, and soon his name on her lips became little more a collection of moans and screams that spoke of nothing but her pleasure.   His own voice was leaving him in bits and pieces of words scattered amongst feral growls and groans.   When he eventually released his grip on her hair, it was to run a hand along the inside of her thigh and hook his arm beneath her knee to pull her leg up and back.  The grip provided leverage, allowed him to thrust deeper, an enhancement he could hear in the downshift of her cries to a lower pitch.   

 

Though she grappled, her hands were unable to find purchase on the tree she was mounted against, nails scraping tender bark beneath pale moss.  She began to fumble behind her, reaching for his face or his hip, anything to anchor herself.  He did it without thought, binding her wrists with force magic before he lashed her arms in an embrace against the tree.  She was startled by the restraint, he could hear the change in the quality of her moans, but more surprising to him was her body’s reaction.  Around his length, her walls tightened, fluttered, and she arched her back to buck into every rise of his hips.  She came with a strength that very well nearly pushed him over the edge, but he forced himself to focus, to slow, and he drew out each move within her to an agonizing crawl.  Her head fell back against his shoulder as her body trembled, breaths shuddering out as she was held upright by his presence behind her and his magic binding her hands and arms.  

 

Still wrestling with the effort to delay his own climax, he nuzzled against her ear as her head lay on his shoulder.   “What would your clan say, vhenan?  To hear you scream the Dread Wolf’s name so?” he whispered, his voice a breathless hiss full to brimming with dark heat.  She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was half a word before it broke into a series gasping breaths that she quickly shuttered by biting down on her lower lip.  He chuckled, but it was a sound with no foundation in mirth, rather in a smug satisfaction as her face lolled away from his.  “I see,” he murmured against the exposed expanse of her neck as he allowed his hand to drift across her belly before dipping lower.  “There is nothing to be ashamed of, vhenan,” he said reassuringly into the hollow of her shoulder as his fingertips brushed over her mound.  She tensed beneath his hands, around his cock, dragging a moan from deep in his chest, and it compelled his speed to quicken once more.  

 

He felt as much as heard the whimpering moan that didn't make it past her pressed lips, and he scolded her with a cluck of his tongue as he stroked between her folds.  “I'd prefer to hear you sing my praises aloud, little deceiver,” he said, kissing the words into the skin of her shoulder as she began to tremble against him.  When she persisted in muting her moans, he leaned into her, gripping the meat of her shoulder between his teeth as he renewed his efforts, his shallow falls within her abandoned to deep, hard thrusts.  She caved almost instantly, and her scream echoed through the trees around them.  His eyes had fallen closed with the sound of her submission, and he savored it, as he did the taste of her skin between his teeth, soothed by languid strokes of his tongue.  Mounting passions of his own finally forced him to free her from the grip of his jaws so that he could moan his pleasure in harmony with hers.  The heat of his peak was gathering low in his body, and this time he had no will to stop it. 

 

Having found the bundle of nerves tucked between her lower lips, he fingered it with pulsing strokes that fell in time with his rise and fall within her.  “To whom do you belong, vhenan?” he asked between harried breaths as he strummed her clit, measuring the moments to her climax by the bowing of her back.  “I...mm...you,” she desperately bit out as she arched into his touch, chasing the nudge that would send her over the edge.  Dissatisfied with her answer, his fingers bit into the flesh of her inner thigh as he drew his touch from her clit and scraped his teeth along the tip of her ear.  She yelped, then whined as she struggled to find what he’d taken.  “You won’t come until you say it,” he threatened, though in truth, his desire to bring her to completion again before he found his own was near to being impossible to achieve.  It was all he could do, face pressed into her neck, muscles beginning to tremble with exertion, and tightness building to unbearable heights within him, to hold himself at bay.  

 

Along with every panting breath that left her was another moan, and between them, she obediently choked out, “Please,  _ Fen’Harel _ .  Please.”  Never let it be said he wasn’t a merciful god; his fingers returned to her, and it took but a few strokes to curl her hands into fists beneath her invisible bonds as she climaxed.  Every pulse of her body around him, drawing him in, milking him took him another breath closer as he lost himself in the sound of his name torn in pleasure from her lips.  He lost his voice momentarily as his peak seized him, making a frenzied pace of his steady rhythm, and then he was burying his shout in her hair as he clutched at her.  Each pulse was powerful as he spent within her, rocking him down to his core in a way that he’d later be ashamed to admit.  With something so simple as a name.  A name he’d never wanted.

 

His voice was slow to fade from his lips, its place taken by harried breaths as he let his magic fall away, and Niyera was given fully into his arms.  They were both shaking, trembling as he eased her leg down, but they managed no more than two steps back before they’d both collapsed in a tangle together to the grassy forest floor.  He laid, sweat beaded and cool on his scalding hot skin, staring up into the canopy of the trees, with her draped half across his heaving chest.  They were both silent for a long while but for the sounds of their breaths, until she finally spoke, quietly saying, “I... _ very _ much enjoyed this game.”  His immediate response was to laugh, a hesitant but full chuckle, as he draped an arm over his eyes.  “Surprisingly, so did I,” he managed to say, full of the knowledge that his reason significantly differed from her own.

 

“Can we play again sometime?” she asked, and he felt her move, prop up on his chest as her lips trailed along his jaw.  Another shiver raked through him both at the question and her touch, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at her, so he left his arm over his eyes as he answered.  “As you like, vhenan,” he said with only the slightest hesitation, silently scolding himself for what he’d started.


End file.
